scratchpad_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lewis M. Zepeda
|title1 = Lewis M. Zepeda|parent(s) = Alan Kata}} Lewis M. Zepeda (1950-2005) is a 1950 Palauan-Japanese-American Video Game Programmer Born in May 31, 1950. Early life and carrer Lewis M. Zepeda was born in May 31, 1950 in Ngerulmud, Palau. in May 31, 1983 he grew up and moved to California, United States at aged 35. in May 31, 1993, he moved to Tokyo, Japan at aged 45. in November 14, 2005, Lewis M. Zepeda died at aged 57 about being discontinued. Dragon's Lair Dragon's Lair is an interactive movie LaserDisc video game developed by Advanced Microcomputer Systems and published by Cinematronics in 1983, as the first game in the Dragon's Lair series. In the game, the protagonist Dirk the Daring is a knight attempting to rescue Princess Daphne from the evil dragon Singe who has locked the princess in the foul wizard Mordroc's castle. It featured animation by ex-Disney animator Don Bluth. Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp is a 1991 laserdisc video game by the Leland Corporation. It is regarded as the first "true" sequel to Dragon's Lair. As with the original, Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp consists of an animated short film that requires the player to move the joystick or press a fire button at certain times in order to continue. It takes place years after the original Dragon's Lair. Dirk has married Daphne, and the marriage has produced many children. When Daphne is kidnapped by the evil wizard Mordroc in order to be forced into marriage, Dirk's children and his mother-in-law are clearly upset by the abduction of Daphne, and Dirk must once again save her. Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bubble Bobble Part 2 (バブルボブル2) is a game in the Bubble Bobble series. While it was never released in the arcade, two versions of the game were developed independently from each other (for the NES and Game Boy formats), with each game receiving a different story line as a result. The Game Boy version is known in Japan as Bubble Bobble Junior (バブルボブルジュニア). Sugoi Hebereke Sugoi Hebereke (すごいへべれけ lit. "Amazing Hebereke") is a 1994 fighting game developed and published by Sunsoft in Japan for the Super Famicom on March 11, 1994. It is a spin-off of the Hebereke series, as well as Sunsoft's first attempt in the genre before they became better known for the 1995 Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors, the 1996 Waku Waku 7, and the 1998 Astra Superstars. Trivia He debuted in May 31, 1950 1:00:11 AM in Ngerulmud, Palau. He appeared in California, United States in May 31, 1983 1:00:11 AM. He reappeared in Tokyo, Japan in May 31, 1993 1:00:11 AM. The End Lewis M. Zepeda's Grave didn't appear in Tokyo, Japan but in November 14, 2005 1:00:11 AM. After Death and Wax Sculpture After The Finest Appearance of Lewis M. Zepeda in November 14, 2005 1:00:11 AM, Barbara Bush reactivated Lewis M. Zepeda in August 16, 2006 1:00:11 AM. When being killed by becoming turned into a waxes sculpture in ended November 14, 2005 1:00:11 AM while 2005 Death is Reversed in 2006, Lewis M. Zepeda became reactivated at aged 58 by Barbara Bush. Category:1950 births Category:2005 deaths